You Know I Am
by sewerwalking
Summary: What if Joan didn't let Grace leave when they were talking about love? Hmm... let us see! One Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Joan of Arcadia or any of the characters so don't sue.**

**A/N: Well, this idea just came to me! What if Joan didn't let Grace leave when they were talking about love? Hmm… let us see!**

**ANOTHER A/N..: I'll post the original part of the episode, but then tell you when I change:)**

Joan is sitting in her room, building her lamps when there is a knock on her window. She goes over and answers the knock and finds Grace hanging on a pipe. Joan says, "Oh…What are you doing?"

Grace replies sarcastically, "I'm clinging to a pipe."

Joan lets Grace in and says, "Grace…seriously, phone, internet, doorbell."

"I do things my way. What's happening here?"  
"I'm working on my lamps."

"I liked you better before."

"Join the club."

"So…quick question. Are you in love with Rove?"

Joan paused for a moment and said, "Well, yeah, I guess."

"Well, how do you know for sure, though?"  
"I just said I guess."

Grace bit her lip as she picked up a lampshade and sat down. She replied and said, "Well, how do you know it's not a part of the whole…psychic flameout? Because it feels kinda like a breakdown."

Joan looked at her questioningly and said, "Wait. Are you in love?"

"No. We are talking about you."

Joan smirked and said, "No, no. No, it really feels like we're talking about you right now."

Grace, quite embarrassed, puts the lampshade she is holding on top of her head. She groans and says, "We're not."

Joan smiled and said, "Grace, if there's a guy…or…not a guy…you know, anybody, uh…I think I should know."

Grace takes the lampshade off of her head and said, "Ha. I asked a simple question. Forget it. I was never here."

**A/N: Here comes the new stuff!**

"You aren't leaving." Joan said standing in front of her window.

"And why not, Girardi?" Grace said raising an eyebrow.

"Because, I won't to know who this mystery lover of yours is!" Joan said squealing.

"Ha, no you don't."

"Yes, I do and I am." Joan said confidently leading Grace over to her bed to sit down. "Now, am I going to have to force it out of you?"

"Do you hear me talking about it?"

"Fine then. Luke! Get in here!"

Grace's eyes widened as Joan yelled Luke's name. She said, "Why does Luke have to get involved?"

"Because, he can make anyone crack."

_Ha, that's for sure…_Grace thought, thinking to their walk back from the hospital last summer.

Luke walked into Joan's room, sighed, and said, "What do you want?"

"Miss Grace here won't tell me something and you are the only one I know that can make people talk."

"Grace," Luke said surprisingly, "I didn't see you there…nor did I hear you come in."

"I used the window." Grace said crossing her legs on Joan's bed.

Luke looked at her with a confused face but then turned to Joan and said, "So what isn't she telling?"

Joan smiled happily and said, "She won't tell me who she is in love with!"

Luke stopped for a minute and looked at Grace. He said slowly, "Grace…you're in love?"

Grace didn't say anything nor did she look at him; she just sat there fiddling with her shoe lace.

"See?" Joan said.

"Um…You know I actually have to go do some homework. Sorry Joan… See ya guys…" Luke said as Grace looked up meeting his eyes as he walked out the door.

"Agh! Luke!" Joan said indignantly, "Now I will never find out."

"Ha, see ya Girardi." Grace said as she headed out the window.

The next day at school Luke caught up with Grace in the hall. "Grace! Hey wait up!"

Grace kept on walking, not even looking at him.

"Grace. I wanted to talk to you about last night." Luke said touching her shoulder.

Grace rolled her shoulder back to get his hand off of her shoulder. _What if someone sees that!_ Grace thought.

Luke looked a bit hurt when Grace did that but continued talking as they turned the corner. "Grace, are you in love with me?"

Grace turned around, her eyes sparkling with tears. She slowly said, "Girardi…"

Luke walked over to her and looked into her eyes. She then whispered into his ear, "You know I am…"

Luke smiled and whispered back, "I love you too."

Just as the bell rang, they kissed, for the whole student population to see. And it wasn't one of their make-out kisses, it was a kiss filled with compassion and love. Actually, it was the same type kiss they shared at their wedding six years later…

The end!

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it! Please review! Thank you much:) **


End file.
